Haunted
by Sra. Lestrange
Summary: Longas palavras perdidas são sussurradas lentamente para mim. Ainda não consigo entender o que me prende aqui. Pois todo esse tempo eu estive vazia por dentro. Sei que você ainda está lá.


**Título: **Haunted

**Sinopse****: **Longas palavras perdidas são sussurradas lentamente para mim. Ainda não consigo entender o que me prende aqui. Pois todo esse tempo eu estive vazia por dentro. Sei que você ainda está lá.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem. Isso é apenas uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

**Observação:** Essa fic está classificada como Rated M por conter linguagem imprópria, violência e sexo! Se não gosta não leia e se ler e gostar comenta.

**Nota da autora:** Eu adoro esse casal, sei que não é nem um pouco comum. Espero que gostem.  
**  
Segunda Observação: **Essa fanfic é a primeira de uma serie, vai ter a historia dos filhos deles que serão três contando com o pequeno Lupus. O meu favorito é o segundo filho ou filha, ele ou ela é bem ruim.

**-x-**

-x-

O choro do bebê era abafado pela tempestade que caia lá fora, chorava a tanto tempo que logo perderia o fôlego ou engasgaria com a própria saliva. Estava deitado sobre a imensa cama de casal, sendo apenas coberto por um manto negro.

No chão, sobre um tapete felpudo preto, como toda a mobília do quarto, estava a mãe da criança, abraçando seus próprios joelhos enquanto ouvia o choro do bebê a cada momento se tornar mais baixo. Sabia que tinha que acudi-lo, mais não tinha forças pra nada. Seu cabelo castanho-escuro, desgrenhado, os cachos caiam em volta do rosto pálido, molhado pelas lagrimas. Vestia uma longa camisola branca e se sentia tão pequena em meio a todo aquele luxo.

Do outro lado da porta, Elizabeth Lestrange ouvia o choro do neto. Odiava a nora, sempre a havia detestado não entendia como aquela criatura repugnante poderia ser filha de sua irmã, Druella. Não entendia a fascinação que seu filho Rodolphus tinha por Andromeda, sempre viu a sobrinha como uma garota estúpida que sorria demais e sempre tentava agradar os outros, com seu ar angelical que mais lhe parecia fingimento. E quando a sobrinha fugiu de casa, pensou que Rodolphus a esqueceria, e a odiaria por ser uma traidora de sangue, mais nada aconteceu como queria, Rodolphus havia ido atrás da garota e se casado com ela.

E agora seu neto, um príncipe de sangue Lestrange era maltratado por aquela, vadia. Abriu a porta do quarto vendo que Andromeda a encarou com surpresa, ignorou completamente a garota, indo até a cama e pegando o neto no colo.

- Não toque no meu filho. – Andromeda sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para Elizabeth, abraçando seus joelhos com mais força. – Deixe Lupus na cama.

- Ridículo você esta em um estado deplorável. – Elizabeth evolvia o neto nos braços, e a criança em pouco tempo se acalmou. – Deveria ser grata ao meu filho por ter aceitado uma vadia traidora como você para esposa.

- Não queria, não queria. – Andromeda gritou, mais lagrimas escorregam por sua face. – Queria estar lá fora, ajudando as pessoas. – a mulher se deitou no chão. – Todos estão mortos, Rodolphus os matou.

- Está louca. – Sra. Lestrange, riu. Dando as costas a nora e saindo do quarto, fechou a porta com força. Como queria matá-la mais a morte dela só acabaria com sua família. Andava calmamente, que nem se quer notou a figura parada no corredor.

- O que está fazendo com Lupus, mamãe? – gritaria, se já não estivesse acostumada com o modo de Rodolphus, Rabastan e seu marido Ryan se moverem silenciosamente como grandes comensais da morte. – Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que a criança deve ficar com a mãe.

- Aquela mulher iria matá-lo se eu não interferisse. – disse com desprezo, enquanto encarava o filho que apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Irei falar com ela, cuide de Lupus. – saiu em direção ao quarto que dividia com Andromeda.

Com um feitiço ele trancou a porta atrás de si, então começou a retirar sua capa de comensal da morte e a jogou no chão. Andromeda o encarava o mais quieta que conseguia, tentando controlar os soluços. Rodolphus entrou no banheiro ficando lá por algum tempo, o vapor saia da porta, ele precisava de um banho, para colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. Saiu de lá vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom preta, seus cabelos negros estavam molhados e desarrumados, seus olhos verdes passearam pelo quarto até chegarem a Andromeda que continuava no mesmo lugar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Andromeda? – Rodolphus perguntou, com raiva. – Pensa em matar nosso filho? Já não bastas os seus surtos de loucura agora isso! – O homem andou até a mulher sentada no chão, a segurou pelo braço, obrigando-a se levantar.

- Você é um comensal da morte. – sussurrou para o marido, que apenas sorriu em resposta e a beijou.

- Eu sei o que sou Andromeda, você não precisa me lembrar. – Rodolphus se defendeu.

- Você mata pessoas, isso é errado.

- Errado por quê? Eu acho certo, suas irmãs acham certo o Lord acha certo. Todos vamos morrer um dia não existe essa regra de que a vida deve ser preservada, eu apenas estou fazendo o que acho correto por um bem maior. Para que meu filho possa viver em um mundo onde não aja a escória.

- Não use Lupus como desculpa você faz isso por si mesmo. – Andromeda se soltou do moreno e foi até a cama, onde se sentou. – Eu só queria ser feliz, morar em uma casa pequena onde tivesse um bonito jardim pra cuidar e... – Os soluços se intensificaram, não conseguiu terminar a frase, estava chorando novamente.

- Você queria se unir a escória. – O homem a sua frente riu. – Sinto queria, mais se eu não deixei isso antes, não deixarei agora.

Andromeda se deitou na cama, abraçando o próprio corpo. Rodolphus não pode deixar de achá-la fofa, ela ficava tão linda, melancólica que não sentia mais vontade em vê-la feliz.

- Quero ir embora daqui e levarei Lupus.

Rodolphus riu gostosamente.

- Embora pra onde? – O homem gritou. – Diga-me pra onde? Seus pais te apagaram da vida deles no momento em que você fugiu com aquele estúpido ideal de que todos somos iguais, nem se quer ligaram quando eu comecei as buscas por você. Quando eu a encontrei eles ainda nem se importaram, apenas viram que você tinha algum valo quando você engravidou e ainda assim quer machucar nosso filho, você fala da minha mãe e é pior que ela.

- Não me compare a sua mãe Rodolphus, eu não sou igual a ela ou pior igual à Druella.

- Você destruiu nosso casamento e agora quer matar nosso filho. – ele gritou desapontado.

- Eu destruí nosso casamento? Você é um cachorrinho do Lord e eu sou culpada? – a mulher gritou rispidamente, levantando-se da cama.  
O que se seguiu foi rápido demais, Andromeda só entendeu que havia levado um tapa no rosto quando estava caída no chão.

Já haviam brigado tantas vezes, motivos variados, tudo servia de pretexto nos últimos tempos. Mais eles jamais tinha se agredido fisicamente, Andromeda se sentia humilhada, queria sair daquele lugar, daquele antro de Lestrange.

Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo.

- Porque foi atrás de mim? Porque não me deixou ser a traidora que todos esperavam que eu fosse?

- Porque amo você. – ele se defendeu, entediado. – Amo uma maldita traidora de sangue que me odeia, amo a minha maldita prima que sempre preferiu andar com o odioso Sirius e nunca se quer me deu atenção. É o meu castigo!

Ela ficou em silêncio, na infância nunca havia gostado de Rodolphus, não gostava de nenhum dos parentes. Sirius era o único que a entendia, seu primo favorito.

- A partir de hoje, Elizabeth vai cuidar de Lupus. Você não tem mais condição de fazer isso, não vai precisar nem vê-lo.

- Sua mãe não vai cuidar de Lupus, eu sou a mãe dele. – Andromeda disse.- Eu quero ir embora daqui.

- Você vai pra onde? – Rodolphus perguntou. – Estamos voltando ao mesmo assunto de antes, você não tem para onde ir. E se pensa em tentar falar com seu primo traidor, saiba que no momento em que fizer isso dentro desta casa eu irei saber e vou pessoalmente matá-lo.

- Porque você faz isso comigo? – Andromeda choramingou, por mais duras que fossem as palavras de Rodolphus ele estava certo.

Ele suspirou antes de erguê-la pelos ombros. Enxugou as lagrimas dela sobre um olhar desconfiado. Acariciou os cabelos castanho-escuros. Ele a beijou, no inicio ela não correspondeu, mais logo se entregou ao beijo repleto de raiva, amargura e tristeza da parte de ambos.

- Eu queria que você tentasse ser feliz como antes, como quando éramos crianças. – Rodolphus disse antes de sair do quarto.

**-x-**

-x-

Elizabeth cantava uma musica de ninar para o neto, o menino já havia tomado banho e sido alimentado e agora deveria dormir.

- Mamãe. – Elizabeth nem se virou para encarar o filho, Rabastan.

- Rabastan o que faz aqui? – a mulher perguntou. – O Lord não precisa mais de você?

- Até parece que a senhora não me quer em casa mamãe. – O rapaz fingiu sentir magoa. Mais talvez Elizabeth não o quisesse ali mesmo.

- Não seja estúpido Rabastan, você não trabalha do ministério como Rodolphus, deveria estar junto ao seu Lord. – Rabastan revirou os olhos e encarou a mãe que acariciava o sobrinho.

- O que faz com Lupus?

- Cuidando, alguém precisa fazer isso não é?

- Chega Elizabeth. – Ryan se pronunciou pela primeira vez, saindo de trás do seu profeta diário. – Você vai irritar Rodolphus falando desse modo.

- Quem se importa, aquela mulher poderia ter matado o seu neto e você nem liga.

- Chega. – Ryan repetiu, Elizabeth se calou, o marido nunca falava mais que duas vezes.

- Às vezes preferiria que Rodolphus tivesse se casado com Bellatrix.

- Está louca mãe? – Rabastan riu gostosamente. – Bellatrix é uma insana, uma ótima comensal mais ainda uma insana.

- Está debochando de mim Rabastan? – a mulher gritou.

- Vocês parecem crianças. – Rodolphus falou, enquanto adentrava o quarto dos pais e ia até o berço onde Lupus se encontrava. Pegou o filho no colo.

- Onde irá levá-lo? – Elizabeth perguntou.

- Para nenhum lugar. – respondeu, sem encarar a mãe. Ele beijou a testa do filho e o recolocou no berço. – Andromeda não está em condições de cuidar de uma criança. A senhora deve fazer isso, por algum tempo.

- Vou cuidar dele a vida todo a mulher está louca, deveria levá-la para St. Mungus.

- Mamãe, Andromeda é jovem. Tem apenas dezoito anos e já é mãe.

- Eu com a idade dela Rodolphus, já tinha você e estava grávida de Rabastan então não me venha com esse "_papo_". – O mais velho dos irmãos Lestrange apenas revirou os olhos e deixou os aposentos.

**-x-**

**-x-**

Quando entrou em seu quarto já passava das duas da manha. Havia ficado em seu escritório tomando uma grande quantidade de uísque de fogo, enquanto tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, não suportava mais a esposa do jeito que estava, queria sua Andromeda de volta, a mesma Andromeda de antes de Lupus nascer. A mulher que mesmo estando ali contra a vontade estava disposta a ter um casamento feliz ao seu lado.  
- Você tem que me fazer feliz. – Rodolphus disse, quando se sentou ao lado dela na cama. A esposa estava deitada com os olhos abertos observando o teto, como se ali estivesse à coisa mais interessante do mundo. – Eu perdoei você, eu fiz tudo por você.

Ela permaneceu eu silêncio.

Rodolphus deslizou a mão pelo rosto alvo, aproximou seus lábios dos dela e quando pensou em uni-los, Andromeda virou o rosto.

- Não me toque. – ela pediu, lagrimas escorrendo pelos olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Eu toco você à hora que eu bem entender. – ele gritou em resposta. – Você deve abrir as pernas pra mim a hora que quiser Andromeda. E pare com toda essa sua cena, estou ficando de saco cheio disso e se não quiser me ver puto de verdade volte a ser a mulher que você era.

- Volte a ser o homem que você era. – ela comentou debochada. – Aé você sempre foi assim.

- Não me teste. – ele avisou. – Não faça brincadeiras, sua maldita traidora, ou eu mesmo mato você.

Ele ficou sobre ela rapidamente, fazendo Andromeda gritar de susto e surpresa.

- Saia de cima de mim. – ela gritou, batendo contra o tórax dele, mais Rodolphus não se importou.

- Hora de você fazer seu papel de esposa. – ele comentou quase divertido. Com uma grande facilidade ele ergueu a camisola dela até a cintura. – Espero que você grite bastante essa noite.

Ela desferiu um tapa no rosto dele, o fazendo gargalhar, tamanho era o desespero que ela sentia.

- Quer brincadeiras violentas querida? – ele perguntou cínico. – Sabe como eu gosto delas.

Rodolphus de afastou, apenas o suficiente para retirar a calça, quando ficou completamente nu. Abriu as pernas da esposa e retirou a calcinha, ela gritou e tentou fechar as pernas, mas ele era bem mais forte.

Precipitou dois dedos para dentro dela, ela estava seca como o deserto. Talvez ela estivesse sentindo bastante dor pela careta que estava sobre o rosto dela.

- Seca como o deserto. – ele comentou, se não conseguisse se mover dentro dela não duraria muito. Bombeou os dedos até ter certeza que conseguiria se movimentar um pouco.

- Não. – ela choramingou, tentando empurrar a mão dele que estava entre suas pernas.

Rodolphus revirou os olhos e com a mão livre prendeu os dois braços dela.

- Acho que consigo agora. – ele sorriu malicioso, retirando os dedos de dentro dela, e a penetrou com apenas um golpe, o grito dela preencheu o quarto junto com o gemido dele de prazer.

Ele estava sendo pressionado por todos os lados, tão apertada. Ele mal conseguia se mexer, não pensou duas vezes para começar a estocá-la com força. Ela gritava enquanto ele se movimentava, Rodolphus gemia cada vez mais alto.

- Porra. – a boca dele desceu até o pescoço alvo, queria marcar ali, ela era sua e poderia fazer o que quisesse com aquele corpo. Mordeu e chupou o local quantas vezes achou necessário, sentindo a tremer embaixo de si, ouvindo o choro e os soluços dela. – Você é minha.

Mais algumas estocadas e ele sentiu o clímax chegar. Gemeu longamente e seu gozo a preencheu em grande quantidade. Caiu exausto sobre ela.

No quarto podia ser ouvido à respiração descompassada dele e o choro dela, Rodolphus já estava ficando irritado com tudo aquilo. Ele saiu de cima dela se deitando na cama.

- Pare de chorar. – ele pediu impaciente. – Andie, se você for boa pra mim vou ser bom pra você. Mais se continuar desse jeito serei seu pior pesadelo, isso não foi nem o começo.


End file.
